


One Shots

by Anodyne318



Category: Multi-Fandom, Original Work
Genre: Angst and Feels, Fluff, Multi, Original and Fandom works, Slow To Update, Smut
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-10-25
Updated: 2018-06-11
Packaged: 2019-01-22 21:36:15
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,260
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12491372
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Anodyne318/pseuds/Anodyne318
Summary: Just a series of one-shots, both original and fandom inspired. There will be slow updates, but I hope you all enjoy. Tags will change with the progression of this series.All constructive criticism is welcomed and encouraged. Please keep all commentary civil and respectful.





	1. Afternoons

Kenny McCormick

—/-/—

The breeze was slow and the sun was bright. There was a tree, a Willow, standing tall in a clearing, with the words ‘Immortal Beloved’ carved harshly into it. 

Gentle strumming of a guitar was coming from beneath it. The blond boy glanced at his companion and smiled lightly at the marigolds and dandelions stuck haphazardly in her (h/c) hair. 

He looked at her closed eyes, then at the deep bags under them. He fought back a sigh in remembrance as he thought about all those times staying up into the early hours of the morning, just talking about life and their philosophies. 

He shook his head and looked down at her fingers that were gently strumming the strings of her beat up guitar idly. She suddenly stopped strumming as he looked up at her, to see her taking a drag of her cigarette before looking at him. 

“You okay,” she asked quietly. He stared at her for a few extra moments before nodding and leaning his head back on the tree and closing his eyes. She looked down at her beat up guitar with stickers on it and gently ran her fingers across the strings in thought. 

“Do you...Do you remember that song we wrote?” He opened one eye to gaze at her. “What about it?” She looked at him from the corner of her eye, “Can we sing it?” 

With a soft smile, he ran his fingers through his blond hair and patted his leg. “I suppose so.”  
She hummed and relaxed against the tree as she began to play. 

“Drink up, baby, stay up all night  
With the things you could do, you won't but you might  
The potential you'll be that you'll never see  
The promises you'll only make

Drink up with me now and forget all about  
The pressure of days, do what I say  
And I'll make you okay and drive them away  
The images stuck in your head”

 

The pair breathed in unison as the breeze lifted their hair gently. 

“People you've been before that you  
Don't want around anymore  
That push and shove and won't bend to your will  
I'll keep them still”

 

He looked at her as he continued to sing; her skin practically glowing in the light of the afternoon. 

“Drink up, baby, look at the stars  
I'll kiss you again, between the bars  
Where I'm seeing you there, with your hands in the air  
Waiting to finally be caught”

He was happy to have someone in this torturing cycle with him, but why did it have to be her? She didn't deserve to be like this; especially with him. She could do so much better than him. 

“Drink up one more time and I'll make you mine  
Keep you apart, deep in my heart  
Separate from the rest, where I like you the best  
And keep the things you forgot”

 

‘But why her?’ He thought. 

“People you've been before that you  
Don't want around anymore  
That push and shove and won't bend to your will  
I'll keep them still”

‘...why not her.’ 

She put the guitar next to her against the tree and gingerly took another drag of her cigarette. She looked to the side and saw him staring at her. She looked at her feet on the ground in front of her. 

“Why?”

She peeked at the sound of a voice and looked at him again. “Why what?” She was curious. They sat in silence as they stared into each other’s eyes. The breeze attempting to calm the heat in her cheeks, to no avail. 

“Why you?” 

With a confused tilt of her head, he continued.  
“Why is someone like you? Stuck in this situation...and why with me?” 

She thought a moment before taking another quick drag and putting her cigarette against the ground and flicking it away, sitting up and looking down at him. “I don’t know, why not me?” 

He was shocked to hear that, actually. 

He expected some complex and deep answer about fate and destiny, (both of which he didn’t believe in) which would turn into them having a passionate conversation about the universe and its influence. 

Again, they just stared at each other. That is, until she gave him a peck on the forehead. “Later, Ken.”  
She whispered. 

By the time he came too from the shock, she and her beat up guitar with stickers on it were gone and he was alone, with blushing cheeks, flowers in his hair, and a stupid smile on his face. 

////

This is my first attempt at a song-fic, so I hope it was good. Constructive criticism is very much encouraged, so if you have any critiques, let me know! 

Song: Between the Bars - Elliott Smith  
I claim no ownership of the song, and this loosely based on "He loves Me, He loves Me Not (Kenny McCormick x Reader)" by spacebunny (Space Trash) on Quotev. 

https://www.quotev.com/story/8266590/%D0%BD%D1%94-%E2%84%93%CF%83%CE%BD%D1%94%D1%95-%D0%BC%D1%94-%D0%BD%D1%94-%E2%84%93%CF%83%CE%BD%D1%94%D1%95-%D0%BC%D1%94-%D0%B8%CF%83%D1%82-Kenny-McCormick-x-Reader


	2. Mornings

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> June 11, 2018 
> 
> Original short.

Two lovers laid asleep in their bed, the covers were long since thrown off the footboard and onto the floor. The golden, welcoming light of the early morning sunshine cast itself through the blinds, flinging horizontal beams of light onto the couple. She opened her eyes and looked at the ceiling for a moment before glancing at the window. 

She allowed her gaze to wander to her other side, where her beloved lay. And with a smile, almost as if in a trance, she carefully reached over to the bedside table, which was just a pile of stacked books, and grabbed her polaroid camera. An aim, a snap, and a flash. His eyes flickered open and he let out a tired yawn before letting his mouth twitch into a sleepy grin. 

"Hey there, beautiful." He tucked a strand of hair behind her ear. "What'cha got there?" He sat up next to his love as she carefully grasped the picture and shook it for a few moments after it whirred its way into the morning.   
"Nothing. Just admiring you in all your sleep-slobbering glory." He let out an almost offended guffaw and looked at the picture. 

The picture was of him, embraced in his unconscious, with his arms on the bed over his head and drool running down the corner of his mouth. He hair shone in the morning sun that made it take on an orange hue. She giggled loudly as he tackled her to the bed and stole kisses on her neck and face. "You're lucky I love you so much, or your hand would've been off already," he growled half-heartedly. 

She smiled brightly, closed her eyes, and let out a sigh of contentment. As she took a breath to reply, she was caught off-guard by the familiar snap and flash of her polaroid camera. She gasped when he let out a hearty laugh from deep in his throat to see him leaning over her face with the black lens pointed square at her face. 

She leaped up and tried to snatch the newly developed picture from his hand only to be pinned to his front and lured into a slow kiss. "You better get rid of that." She mumbled against his lips. He smiled again and said, "Never," before trailing more kisses down her neck.


End file.
